A mobile X-ray imaging apparatus for hospital rounds is used when X-ray imaging is performed on an object in a sickroom or a surgical operating room. The mobile X-ray imaging apparatus has a structure in which an X-ray imaging apparatus is mounted on a mobile carriage, and can be moved to the vicinity of the object's bed by the mobile carriage, which can perform X-ray imaging for the object on the bed.
For example, as shown in Patent Literature 1, a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus has a configuration in which an arm to hold an X-ray tube, a supporting post supporting the arm in a vertically movable manner, and a control device are mounted on a traveling body (carriage). The X-ray tube is connected via the control device and a cable to receive electric power supply.